sailormoondubfandomcom-20200214-history
Sailor Says
Sailor Says or Sailor Moon Says was a supplementary segment unique to the English dub in the first and second seasons of Sailor Moon. History Sailor Says were exclusive segment produced for the North American Dub of Sailor Moon. They were modeled after and were added to the end of several episodes on account of broadcast regulations set by the , who wanted educational segments included at the end of shows aimed at children.The Incredible Untold Story of Sailor MoonThis is the first Weekend in America with no Saturday Morning Cartoons The segments were roughly thirty seconds long and occurred at the end of each episode, featuring new dialogue voiced over old footage, usually from the same episode. In some instances, the Sailor Says segments would use footage removed from the episodes on account of content or time.Sailor Moon R, "Much Ado About Babysitting" In these segments, the Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts would address the viewer and discuss a self-improvement topic related to the episode's plot. During the second season, Sailor Moon R, a few Sailor Says segments had similar or identical dialogue to previous segments, rerecorded and played over different footage. Eventually DiC recycled old Sailor Says segments without any rerecording or variations. Trivia *The Sailor Says segments were not carried forward by Cloverway for the production of Sailor Moon S and SuperS. *The Sailor Says for "Much Ado About Babysitting" contains a scene of Ann being peed on by Jordan Winston that was removed from the episode proper. Videos Sailor Says 1 Believe in Yourself!|''Sailor Moon'' Episode 1, "A Moon Star is Born" Sailor Says 2 Daydreaming is Rad|''Sailor Moon'' Episode 2, "Talk Radio" Sailor Says 3 Eat Food You Beautiful Bastards!|''Sailor Moon'' Episode 3, "Slim City" Sailor Says 4 Hey Now, You're an All Star!|''Sailor Moon'' Episode 4, "So You Want to be a Superstar" Sailor Says 5 School is Cool!|''Sailor Moon'' Episode 5, "Computer School Blues" Sailor Says 6 Have More Patience|''Sailor Moon'' Episode 6, "Time Bomb" Sailor Says 7 Pollution is not the Solution!|''Sailor Moon'' Episode 7, "An Uncharmed Life" Sailor Says 8 Use Team Work Because Teams Work|''Sailor Moon'' Episode 8, "Nightmare in Dreamland" Sailor Says 11 Doing it Right!|''Sailor Moon'' Episode 11, "Match Point for Sailor Moon" Sailor Says 12 Recycle!|''Sailor Moon'' Episode 12, "An Unnatural Phenomena" Sailor Says 13 Look Deeper Than Looks|''Sailor Moon'' Episode 13, "Wedding Day Blues" Sailor Says 14 You're Beautiful|''Sailor Moon'' Episode 14, "Shutter Bugged" Sailor Says 23 Go to School!|''Sailor Moon'' Episode 23, "Mercury's Mental Match" Sailor Says 25 Life is Full of Blows|''Sailor Moon'' Episode 25, "Too Many Girlfriends" Sailor Says 26 Old People are Hard to Deal With|''Sailor Moon Episode 26, "Grandpa's Follies" Sailor Says 27 A Cat-astrophe of a Lesson|''Sailor Moon'' Episode 27, "Kitty Chaos" Sailor Says 35 You are Not a Loser!|''Sailor Moon'' Episode 35, "Ice Princess" Sailor Says 37 Never Give Up!|''Sailor Moon'' Episode 37, "Tuxedo Unmasked" Sailor Says 46 Babies Punch Back!|''Sailor Moon R'', Episode 6, "Kindergarten Chaos" Sailor Says 48 Eat Food!|''Sailor Moon R'', Episode 9, "Food Fetish" Sailor Moon - Sailor Says PSA Compilation (Toonami Broadcasts)|A compilation video of Sailor Says segments (as broadcast on Toonami) References Category:Broadcasting Sailor Moon Category:Sailor Moon (season one) Category:Sailor Moon R (season two)